Fanatic: The Life and Times of an N2N Fangirl
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: A documentary is made on the mysterious species of the the N2N fangirl! lol...A Clan fic. Bad summary, sorry...Co-written with BluestBlood. REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Guess where this one came from? Another random PM convo with BluestBlood! lol...no armadillos this time...But an Animal Planet-like documentary on fangirls!**

**Hey! If anyone in the Clan wants to write some Clan fics, be my guest!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own N2N or Kathy, cuz she belongs to BluestBlood. **

**Oh! And Henry-shaped cookies to whoever can guess where i got the narrator's wacky last name from! **

Narrator: *Steve Irwin voice* Hello there. Welcome To Fanatic: The Life and Times of the Fangirls. I'm your host, Billy Bobby Grossebustenstiefel. Today we will be observing the dangerous fangirls as tjhey are in the wild. Watch as the fangirls spot their first prey. The Gabriel Goodman. And here is the Gabriel Goodman in his natural habitat...

Gabe: *is eating cereal and watching TV*

Narrator: Now watch as the fangirl makes a move on her prey...

Me: GABE! *leaps onto couch*

Gabe: *chokes on cereal and scrambles off the couch*

Narrator: Epic Fail.

* * *

Narrator: Now watch as the fangirl pursues her prey. A Gabriel Goodman and...what's this? A common prey for the fangirl. A Henry.

Gabe and Henry: *chattering*

BluestBlood and ElianaMargalit: *sneaks up*

Gabe: HOLY SHIT! FANGIRL!

Henry: NOT A FANGIRL! I have scary dreams about fangirls...

Gabe: RUN YOU MORON!

BluestBlood and ElianaMargalit: *chases prey*

Henry and Gabe: *running* AHHHHHH!

BluestBlood and ElianaMargalit: *pounces on them and pulls them both into bear hugs*

Narrator: The fangirl has had another successful hunt.

* * *

Narrator: In some rare occasions, fangirls travel in packs. Today we will be observing one called the Clan.

Clan: *is sitting in the lair chatting*

Narrator: Watch what happens when we release their prey into their habitat...

Henry: *is shoved into the basement* NOOOO! *claws at door*

Clan: *stops talking* *stares at Henry*

Me: GET HIM!

*Clan launches at Henry who is sobbing*

Narrator: Poor, Poor prey.

* * *

Narrator: Fangirls are located all across the globe in every country. Their main hunting grounds seem to be on the Internet, more specifically, FFnet. Because here, the predetors become the prey. Let's watch.

Gabe: Haha! You suck!

Henry: No! I don't! Leave me alone!

Clan: OH GABEY! *pounce on Gabe*

Henry: *walks away quietly*

Narrator: In the fandom of Next to Normal, you do not have "Teams" so to speak. In this fangirl land, all the fangirls appreciate the other characters. Everyone is kind to one another! It's a lovely, peaceful fandom.

*fangirl runs across screen with Henry's shirt*

Henry: JERK! YOU STOLE THAT OUT OF MY CLOSET, YOU CREEPER!

Narrator: *cough* Um, moving on. We consulted with Doctor Madden, who has studied up on fangirls since the offical release of Next to Normal. Doctor, where do fangirls come from?

Doctor Madden: *is ignoring Doctor Fine in the background who is making faces and mouthing 'hi, mom'!* Well, Billy Bobby, they come from everywhere. One of them could be your next door neighbor, your waitress, your sister...

Narrator: *whips around to face the camera* Good. God.

Doctor Madden: But they're usually kind, respectful people.

*the Clan drags a gagged and tied up Natalie across the screen who is shouting muffled curses at them*

Narrator: I think we're about to witness the mating ceromony.

Dr. Madden: Yes. Fangirls are competitive for mates. They will do anything. Even tie up one of the characters they love.

Henry: Holy shit!

Me: Ok, Henry now you must pick one of us to be your girlfriend!

Henry: um...

oreoprincess0401: PICK ME!

YouEyes1012: No! PICK ME!

oreoprincess0401: You wanna go?

YourEyes1012: Yeah!

*they begin chick fighting*

Henry: *Slinks away slowly*

Narrator: Notice how the fangirls become agressive when they see their mate has gained the attention of another fan. It's wonderful. So majestic.

Natalie: *muffled* Will someone PLEASE untie me?

Narrator: In the next hour, we will have an interview with the "president" of the Clan, who calls herself Invisible Girl 12.

Dr. Madden: Haha! Have fun with that.

Narrator: Oh, look! Here we have the father of the tied-up mate entering the picture.

Dan: NAT? Guys, you tied up Natalie?

Narrator: Watch as he bargains for his daughter.

Dan: I'll make you guys pie!

Clan: *looks to each other* Is it spiked?

Diana: *calls from kitchen* NO!

Clan: *toss Natalie at Dan who catches her*

Narrator: Simply stunning.

* * *

Narrator: The fangirls have been distracted by homemade desserts, but watch as they carefully guard their food.

Gabe: Can I have a piece of pie?

Clan: NO! *smacks Gabe's hand away from pie*

Gabe: Ok.

*knock at the door*

Gabe: I'll get it...

Kathy: Hi Gabe!

Narrator: Oh no! Another predator has come to whisk away the fangrls' prey. Watch as they defend their property.

Gabe: Oh, hi Kathy! You know I was just-!

Clan: GRRRRRRR!

Kathy: Um...

Clan: HE'S OURS STAY AWAY BITCH!

Kathy: But-!

Clan: OUT! * chases Kathy out the door*

Gabe: *facepalm*

Narrator: How vicious is the world of fangirling.

Gabe: You guys, really?

Clan: Really. *continues to eat pie*

Gabe: You shove MY girlfriend out of MY house, and you won't even share MY mom's pie! Jerks!

Narrator: It should be duly noted that eventually, the property of fangirls becomes worn down and tired of his captors.

Gabe: CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME PIE?

Clan: NO.

Diana: Share with my son!

Clan: *tosses a piece of pie at Gabe's face*

Gabe: I HATE YOU ALL.

Narrator: But what's this? The many fangirls are about to meet their match. Meet the predator of the fangirl. The creators.

Tom Kitt: Guys, why are you harrassing our characters?

Me: We're fangirls! That's what we do!

Brian Yorkey: But you can't. You don't own them.

Clan; Sshhhh!

Tom: Bring in the cops...

*cops arrest the clan*

Clan: NOOOOOOO!

Narrator: Poor fangirls...

Cop: Hey, you can't be fliming this!

Narrator: Well, until next time, this is Billy Bobby Grossebustenstiefel saying beware the fangirl.

**A/N: Wow...i have NO life...lol**

**Reviews?**


End file.
